


Second Chances

by Krispysly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reto de los 12 fics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krispysly/pseuds/Krispysly
Summary: Harry se encuentra en el andén 9 3/4 o al menos eso parece. Lo que si tiene claro es que Dumbledore no va dejar que "descanse en paz". Ambos están muertos y el viejo director aún tiene misiones para él.





	1. INTRO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En respuesta al reto comodín El fic más corto que he escrito. A medida que vaya desarrollando este fic voy respondiendo los otros retos.  
> 

 Todo era muy blanco, con un brillo irreal en su alrededor y en el rostro de Dumbledore. Suponía eran los efectos de estar muerto. Dumbledore hablaba y él asentía, tenía muchas preguntas y a la vez quería silencio, dormir. Merlín... se sentía cansado.

— Has sacrificado tanto Harry —dijo Dumbledore con tristeza.

Harry se encogió de hombros y miró a su alrededor nuevamente. Realmente quería dormir. Se supone que este era el momento de descansar eternamente. Ahora todo estaba en manos de sus amigos.

— Creo que no estás comprendiendo la magnitud de tu sacrificio, no solo ahora sino desde que descubriste que eras un mago.

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido. La cara pensativa de Dumbledore no le daba buena espina. Su corazón se aceleró. Le iba a pedir algo, otra misión, otro sacrificio. Lo podía ver en el anciano rostro que tanto había manipulado su vida.

— Tal vez —continuó diciendo con voz pensativa el antiguo director— si lo ves todo desde otro punto de vista.

— Profesor Dumbledore ¿de qué habla? —preguntó Harry su ceño aún fruncido, mientras que Dumbledore asentía mirándolo con fascinación.

— De segundas oportunidades Harry. Recuerda esto. No solo para ti, sino para aquellos que tal vez pienses no se lo merecen.

— Profesor no entiendo. ¿Se refiere a cómo vencer a Voldemort?

— Sí y no. Ya verás y, cuando regreses, estarás realmente listo para ganar.

El rostro de Dumbledore brillaba cada vez más incandescente. Harry parpadeó varias veces tratando de enfocar la mirada, pero el brillo se hacía más fuerte, más brillante, cegador. Hasta que todo se volvió blanco, le ardían los ojos y estuvo forzado a cerrarlos. Sintió que el suelo de movía y todo le daba vueltas. Quería abrir los ojos, pero no podía. Sentía que caía, se relajó simplemente esperando el golpe.

Algo le dio en el rostro. Algo suave y olía extrañamente familiar.

— Vamos Potter que tengo hambre —dijo alguien no muy lejos.

— Nosotros bajamos ya —dijo otra voz.

— Bueno, los veo en unos minutos. ¡¡Potter!! ¡¡¡Despierta!!!

Harry parpadeó y lentamente abrió los ojos por completo. Unos cabellos rubios y ojos grises lo miraban exasperados.

— ¡Finalmente Harry! Muero de hambre. Voy al comedor, solo quería asegurarme de que despertaras.

— ¿Malfoy? —cuestionó Harry extrañado.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó el rubio mirando a Harry extrañado.

Harry realmente no sabía qué decir, qué preguntar. Draco Malfoy estaba en su habitación en Hogwarts, aunque no era su habitación porque estaban en Slytherin. Y le hablaba no con desprecio, sino con naturalidad.

— ¿Te vas a quedar mirándome como idiota o vas alistarte para el desayuno?

— Ehhh sí, ya me alisto —dijo por decir algo. Malfoy asintió y salió de la habitación.

 

_De segundas oportunidades Harry. Recuerda esto._


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias Maye y Lore por el beteo. 
> 
> Todo el fic es en respuesta al los retos:  
>  #2 "Un Fanfic para una amiga"... Se lo dedico #AnaExiste, Maye y Guu este fic no existiría sin ellas. Y a Lore por inspirarme, incluso en los momentos en que no quiero ser inspirada! XDD
> 
> #3 "Un Fanfic basado en un libro/película".... Harry Potter come to mama.

**CHAPTER ONE**

_¿De verdad Dumbledore lo había enviado al pasado?_ Fue su primer pensamiento al salir de la cama. Su baúl era el mismo de siempre; la única y gran diferencia era que todas sus cosas eran de color verde y plata en vez de dorado y escarlata.

Revisó sus apuntes, todos sus libros, su armario y el baúl varias veces en busca de pistas, alguna información sobre su vida en este extraño mundo. 

Su letra seguía siendo igual, aunque tenía varios libros y pergaminos con mensajes en una letra que le parecía familiar, pero sabía que no eran ni de Ron o Hermione. También sabía que estaba en séptimo año y el pensar que no tenía ni idea de qué iban las clases o qué significaban sus apuntes le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Harry se alistó rápidamente y caminó al comedor. Cerca de las puertas, decidió mejor buscar a Hermione. Si alguien podía esclarecer sus dudas, era ella.

—¿Harry, a dónde vas? —escuchó una voz familiar detrás suyo y su corazón se aceleró. 

Lentamente giró. La cara pecosa y sonriente que lo miraba fue un bálsamo para su dolor de cabeza. 

—Ginny. —suspiró antes de correr abrazarla.

Ginny rió divertida y le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. Respiró hondo y su olor a rosas lo envolvió. 

—He de confesar que sigo molesta porque ganaron el partido ayer —dijo Ginny, divertida—. Van a terminar ganado la copa de las casas nuevamente. 

Harry se separó un poco para verla a la cara. La amplia sonrisa de Ginny provocaba besarla. 

—Ginny, ¿dónde está Hermione? —preguntó en vez de hacerlo. Aún no sabía cuál era su relación con Ginny en este mundo. 

—En el comedor —respondió la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros—. Se aburrió de esperar a Ron. ¿Ibas a buscarlo? —Harry asintió sin saber muy bien que decir—. No hace falta, allí viene —dijo, señalando detrás de Harry. 

—¡Eh, tortolitos! —saludó Ron con una sonrisa burlona—. Nadie quiere verlos romanceando a estas horas y mucho menos antes de comer.

—¿Por nadie te refieres a ti? —cuestionó Ginny, soltando a Harry aunque rápidamente lo tomó de la mano. 

Supuso que eran novios, entonces. Sintió como su sonrisa se ampliaba ante el prospecto de estar así con Ginny en la escuela. 

Caminaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, con Ginny tomándolo de la mano y Ron con el brazo sobre los hombros de Harry, bromeando sobre el partido del día anterior, Gryffindor contra Slytherin. 

—Hicimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, pero no se puede negar que Draco es buen cazador —comentó Ron tranquilamente mientras tomaba asiento al lado de una Hermione entretenida por el diario _El Profeta_ —. Ni aunque practicamos todo el verano con él logré parar sus quaffles. 

Habían tantas cosas extrañas en las palabras de Ron, pero lo que más lo dejaba perplejo era que llamara a Malfoy por su nombre: _Draco._

—Harry, ¿estás bien? Te ves pálido —preguntó Hermione, mirándolo fijamente—¿Es por la prueba de Aritmancia de hoy? Te dije que podíamos repasar anoche. 

—¿Aritmancia? —Fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

—¿Pensé que estabas estudiando con Draco anoche? —cuestionó Ginny, entrecerrando los ojos. Harry la miró sorprendido. _Draco_. 

Ron comenzó a reír a carcajadas. 

—Esa cara de sorpresa de Harry lo dice todo —comentó Ron riendo—. ¿Quién se pone a estudiar un domingo después de ganar un partido de Quidditch? ¡NADIE!

—Nadie suena muy generalizado, ¿no te parece? —dijo alguien detrás de Harry. Una voz familiar, pero que a la vez no lo era. No arrastraba tanto las palabras, ni sonaba a que todo le daba asco, más bien sonaba divertido.— Harry y yo estudiamos anoche —dijo Malfoy, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Harry, quien tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no apartarlo de él—. No has comido nada, Harry. 

Sin mirarlo o contestar, Harry tomó una tostada y la mordió, luego se sirvió jugo de calabaza y tomó un largo trago. Mordió nuevamente la tostada. 

—¿Qué sucede con él? —preguntó Malfoy, sonando genuinamente preocupado.  
Ginny y Ron respondieron encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione miró a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados por varios segundos para luego mirar por encima de su hombro. 

—Eso te iba a preguntar—le respondió Hermione, irritada. 

¿Tal vez Hermione no se llevaba con Malfoy?

—Mione, te prometo que ayer repasamos para la prueba de Aritmancia —dijo Malfoy. 

Su voz sonaba suave, justo como hablaría Harry para aplacar cualquier molestia que tuviera su amiga.  
Hermione le sonrió tranquilamente para luego fruncir el ceño y mirar a Harry con preocupación. 

—Bueno, yo me voy —declaró Ginny, recogiendo sus cosas y depositando un suave beso en los labios de Harry. 

—¡Hey! Estoy comiendo —se quejó Ron. 

Hermione le dio un codazo a su amigo y casi pudo jurar que sintió la mano de Malfoy apretar su hombro un poco más. 

Ginny se fue riendo hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde Luna la esperaba. 

—Vamos, Harry —dijo Malfoy, apartando finalmente su mano del hombro de Harry. 

—Quiero hablar con Hermione —dijo, sin apartar la mirada de su plato con migajas de pan. 

—¡Draco! ¡Harry! —llamó una chica morena desde la mesa de los Slytherin.

—Te veo en clases —dijo Malfoy como despedida, caminando rumbo a la chica que los había llamado. 

Hermione se puso rápidamente de pie y Harry siguió su ejemplo. Ron, por su parte, se metió un rollo de canela a la boca y se despidió con un movimiento de mano. 

Los primeros minutos caminando a clase de Aritmancia fueron silenciosos. Hermione se mordía el labio inferior y apretaba con fuerza los libros contra su pecho. Harry sonrió para sí al ver las claras señales de ansiedad en su amiga. Quería interrogarlo, pero estaba dejando que Harry hablara primero. 

—Creo que me golpeé la cabeza ayer en el juego —dijo, tras pensar rápidamente alguna excusa que su amiga pasara por posible. Se apretó el puente de la nariz por debajo de sus anteojos con la mano para darle mayor énfasis a la historia. Sin contar con que realmente tenía un dolor de cabeza punzante. 

—¿Estás bromeando? —cuestionó Hermione parando en seco— Te dije que fueras a la enfermería después del juego. ¡¿Y qué pasa con Draco que no te dio algo para el dolor?! 

—Me dio una poción para el dolor de cabeza anoche —excusó a Malfoy sin saber por qué—, pero hoy me sigue doliendo. 

Hermione suspiró, sacó un vial con líquido azulado de su bolso y se lo dio a Harry, quien lo bebió rápidamente. El efecto fue instantáneo. 

—¿Para eso querías hablar conmigo? Por como evadías a Draco pensé que finalmente te había dicho —dijo ella retomando el paso. _Draco_.

—¿Decirme qué? —preguntó Harry caminando a su lado. 

—Nada —contestó con un movimiento de mano como restándole importancia. 

—Hermione, ¿sucedió algo entre Malfoy y yo?

— _¿Malfoy?_ —susurró ella frunciendo el ceño— Creo que no lo has llamado así desde aquella vez en quinto cuando lo encontraste besuqueando a Blaise en tu cama. 

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Harry, entre mortificado e indignado. 

Hermione reía con gusto. Tenía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba a su amiga reír de esa manera que sintió nostalgia. 

—¡Ay! —suspiró ella secándose una lágrima de tanto reír— Aquellas épocas en que Draco estaba explorando su sexualidad.

—¡Hermione! —gritó Harry indignado—¡No quiero hablar de la sexualidad de Malfoy!

En ese momento Harry deseó no haberse tomado la poción, pues tal vez así el dolor lo distraería del pensamiento de Malfoy y Zabini en su cama besuqueándose. ¿Qué demonios?

— _Malfoy_ —volvió a susurrar ella frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Harry…? —comenzó a preguntar su amiga y Harry decidió cortarla rápidamente. 

—Me golpeé la cabeza y creo que he perdido unos cuantos recuerdos —dijo con rapidez. 

Hermione cerró la boca y apretó los labios. Miraba a Harry de reojo sin dejar de caminar. 

—¿Cuántos son unos cuantos recuerdos? —preguntó con voz calmada. 

—Eh, no sé —respondió Harry pasándose la mano por el cabello—. ¿Desde cuándo soy Slytherin? 

—Desde que el sombrero seleccionador te envió a esa casa en tu primer año —respondió ella con voz automática, la misma voz que usaba en clases cuando sabía la respuesta.

—¿Y desde cuando tú y yo somos amigos? —preguntó Harry, con voz temerosa.

—¿Harry? —cuestionó ella al detenerse frente al salón de clases. Harry la miró preocupado— Supongo que desde que te ayudé con tu _Wingardium Leviosa_ en primer año. A Draco no le simpatizaba mucho que habláramos, pero cuando te preguntó al respecto le dijiste con voz firme y una mirada asesina “Mi madre era hija de muggles también, Malfoy, ¿tienes algún problema con ellos?”. Creo que esa fue la última vez que escuché a Draco hablar mal de alguien por su pureza de sangre —terminó, con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Harry la miraba sorprendido, sin saber realmente dónde enfocar sus pensamientos. 

—¿Qué tantos son “unos cuantos”? —volvió a preguntar preocupada.

— _Todos_ —respondió él con voz entrecortada. 

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par al igual que su boca, la cual cubrió rápidamente con su mano. 

Por un momento había considerado mentirle o al menos fingir que recordaba un par de cosas, pero sabía que al final Hermione descubriría la verdad, o al menos parte de la verdad, y eso sería peor. 

—Señor Potter, señorita Granger —llamó la profesora Vector desde el aula.  
Hermione entró con una última mirada de preocupación. Harry la siguió, soltando un largo suspiro.


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**  

El dolor de cabeza había regresado, suponía que por estrés.

Jamás en su vida imaginó estar sentado en la sala común de Slytherin, rodeado de amigos y “enemigos” por igual. Aunque lo de enemigos solo existía en la cabeza de Harry, ya que todos se llevaban muy bien al parecer.

Parkinson reía de los comentarios de Ron, Zabini bromeaba con Ginny todo el tiempo, Goyle y Luna eran grandes amigos, Crabbe y Hermione eran compañeros de estudio y la cereza del pastel era que Ron no era su mejor amigo sino _Malfoy_.  Pero toda la camaradería y alegría que tenían durante clases, el almuerzo y la cena quedó olvidada ante las palabras de Hermione.

Al parecer Harry estaba actuando demasiado extraño durante el día, lo cual tenía a todo el mundo nervioso. Le preguntaron varias veces a Hermione qué pasaba con Harry y por toda respuesta decía “Hablaremos esta noche”.  El más preocupado de todos al parecer era Malfoy, lo cual Harry suponía que era normal ya que eran “mejores amigos”, pero aun así no dejaba de ser extraño.

—¿Qué quieres decir con _todos_ tus recuerdos? —preguntó Malfoy, tomando a Harry de la mano y haciendo que se tensara.

Ginny lo tomó de la otra mano y Harry entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Malfoy no solo soltó su mano, sino que se apartó de él disimuladamente. Había un patrón en esta conducta de Malfoy, pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para pensar en ello.

Parkinson se puso de pie y fue corriendo hacia la habitación de las chicas con el ceño fruncido. Harry imaginó que no eran tan amigos y ahora que no la “recordaba” no hacía falta fingir interés en lo que le sucedía. 

—Un golpe en la cabeza no puede hacer eso —dijo Crabbe mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—, amnesia sin caer siquiera inconsciente suena extraño, incluso para los estándares de Harry.

Harry se estremeció antes las palabras de Crabbe, porque en primer lugar, ni Hermione había puesto en duda su historia (ahora resultaba que las sesiones de estudio con Hermione habían vuelto a Crabbe inteligente). Y en segundo lugar, Crabbe lo llamó “Harry”, como si nada, viejos amigos. Harry y… ¿Vincent...? ¿Gregory...? (Nunca supo realmente cuál era cuál.) ...grandes amigos.

Su mente se llenó de imágenes de fuego, el cuarto de los requerimientos y Crabbe muriendo bajo su propio hechizo infernal. Apartó la mirada de él.

En ese momento regresó Parkinson con un vial de líquido azulado y se lo entregó a Harry.

—Estabas haciendo esa mueca  que haces de bizquear y fruncir el ceño —dijo Pansy, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es obvio que te duele la cabeza.

A su lado, Malfoy asentía como si las palabras de Parkinson fueran la absoluta verdad.

Con el vial en la mano, Harry la miró sorprendido y dudó varios segundos en tomar la poción. La voz de Parkinson aún resonaba en su mente gritando que apresaran a Harry y lo entregaran a Voldemort.

—De repente quedó inconsciente mientras dormía —dijo Goyle, mirando extrañado a Crabbe.

Todos rodaron los ojos a la vez. Era bueno saber que Goyle seguía siendo Goyle en este mundo.

—Harry, bebimos por un par de horas y luego estudiamos Aritmancia otro par —dijo Draco mirándolo con preocupación—, ¿hiciste todo eso con una contusión?

—La idea de Goyle tiene sentido —dijo Luna sonriendo al chico a su lado. Todos miraron a Luna en espera de una explicación—. Harry estaba en shock y, una vez relajado su cuerpo a la hora de dormir, los golpes salieron a flote.

Todos asintieron. Harry por su parte le sonrió a Luna. Ella era otra que seguía igual y podía apostar a que no importaba el mundo paralelo al que Harry fuera, Luna Lovegood siempre sería la misma.

—Deberías ir a la enfermería, tal vez madame Pomfrey… —comenzó a decir Ginny, apurada.

—Ya fuimos, después del almuerzo —intervino Hermione—. Y no encontró nada malo con Harry. Dice que no hay contusión, sangrado, inflamación, _nada_.

Harry tragó en seco. Todos se veían tan preocupados. Estaba tristemente acostumbrado a ver esa mirada en sus amigos, pero no de parte de los Slytherin.

—¿Entonces qué vamos hacer? —preguntó Ron tomando de la mano a Hermione.

—No lo sé —respondió ella con un suspiro—. Podemos probar hechizos o pociones que restauren recuerdos... ¿Tal vez un pensadero? ¿Enseñarle nuestros recuerdos a Harry a ver si eso lo ayuda a recordar?

—Muy bien —dijo Parkinson con voz autoritaria—, Luna, Ginny y yo investigaremos sobre hechizos para restaurar la memoria. Draco, Blaise y Greg investigarán sobre las pociones y Hermione, Ron y Vincent  buscarán sobre casos similares al de Harry.

—El mejor trío investigador —dijo Ron, chocando manos con Crabbe y ambos riendo.

—¡Ay por favor! —exclamó Ginny resoplando—, todo el trabajo lo hacen Hermione y Vincent.

—¡Ey!

—No es cierto, Ron ayuda bastante —defendió Crabbe.

—Bueno, ya es suficiente —cortó Zabini la discusión—.  Harry se ve muy pálido. Lo mejor será que descanse.

Uno a uno se fueron poniendo de pie y despidiéndose de Harry hasta que quedaron solos Harry y Ginny. Malfoy hablaba con un chico rubio cerca de la chimenea.

¿El novio de Malfoy tal vez? ¿Por qué Malfoy saldría con alguien rubio? A Harry le parecía absurdo considerando lo casi platinados que eran los cabellos de Malfoy. ¿Para qué buscarse alguien con similar color de cabello? Usualmente uno busca alguien de tono de cabello distinto al suyo…. ¿Y por qué rayos estaba pensando en con quién salía Malfoy y su cabello?

—Realmente no te ves bien—susurró Ginny—. Harry, ¿qué recuerdas de mí?

Harry la miró fijamente: su rostro le era familiar y reconfortante. La abrazó fuertemente.

—Que te quiero —susurró Harry en el oído de Ginny, quien jadeó y apartándose un poco lo besó.

El beso fue casto y suave, sin prisa. Era como volver a conocer los labios de Ginny. Podía besarla así para siempre y sentirse contento.

Ginny se fue con las mejillas coloradas y un _te quiero_. Harry se sentía en una nube donde todo parecía suave.

—Harry —llamó suavemente Malfoy frente a él. Harry no quería ni imaginar la cara de idiota que tenía y cuánto se burlaría de él Malfoy—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —la voz llena de dolor por parte del rubio era lo último que esperaba.

Harry se puso de pie y se alejó un par de pasos de Malfoy. Tanta cercanía y familiaridad lo ponían nervioso. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero no sabía muy bien qué decir y la mirada de absoluto dolor de Malfoy lo estaba haciendo sentirse extraño, así que prefirió darle la espalda y decirle la verdad. O al menos una versión parecida.

—Soñé que era un Gryffindor y que tú y yo nos odiábamos desde el primer día que nos conocimos. Hermione y Ron eran mis mejores amigos y Voldemort regresaba después de 13 años para matarme. Hasta que finalmente lo consiguió, en parte gracias a sus secuaces de los cuales tú formabas parte.

Malfoy estaba en completo silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba por su parte era una respiración elaborada, como si se estuviera ahogando y no consiguiera llenar de oxígeno sus pulmones.

—Harry —dijo con voz entrecortada— yo jamás… tú sabes que no lo haría. Además, Voldemort…

—¡No sé si no lo harías, Malfoy! —gritó molesto Harry y se cruzó de brazos, apretándolos fuertemente contra su pecho— No recuerdo nada de ti que no sea ese sueño o más bien esa pesadilla.

— _Malfoy —_ susurró, como si el nombre se le quedara atorado en la garganta.

—Mira, Malfoy, estoy cansado. Creo que lo mejor será irme a dormir —dijo, para luego darse la vuelta, dispuesto a mirar a su supuesto mejor amigo con indiferencia.

Lo que vio lo dejó sin aire.

Malfoy estaba sentado con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas. Miraba a Harry de manera suplicante. Sus manos se retorcían y su garganta se movía constantemente, como si estuviera tragando sin cesar. Malfoy bajó la mirada y comenzó a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo.

—Sí, ve a dormir. Debes sentirte fatal y confundido —dijo con voz calmada y sin mirarle—. Yo subo más tarde.

Harry se fue sin decir más nada. En la habitación, la extraña luz aguamarina que provenía de las ventanas era lo único que hacía de iluminación. Se cambió rápidamente de ropa, deseando poner ese día en el pasado. Se acostó con las esperanzas de que al abrir los ojos lo esperara otro destino.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y por los Kudos


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a mi querida Lore por el beteo.

**CHAPTER THREE**

 

Su destino seguía siendo el mismo, al parecer. Seguía en Hogwarts siendo un Slytherin y tomando clases avanzadas en las que nunca pensó que daría la talla para poder cursar.

La mayor diferencia era Malfoy. El día anterior había estado a su lado casi todo el tiempo, a pesar de que Harry ni le dirigía la palabra. Hoy Malfoy se mantenía lo más alejado posible. Varias veces lo vio discutir en susurros con Hermione, pero cuando lo veían a él dejaban de hablar abruptamente y se ponían a escribir o leer algo.

El resto de los estudiantes de Slytherin poco interactuaban con él, pero cuando lo hacían era con una camaradería que le parecía extraña y a la vez reconfortante. Como estar en casa, pero con muebles diferentes. Por la forma en que lo trataban, imaginó que Malfoy no les había dicho nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Pensó en disculparse varias veces, pero al final desistía bajo el mismo pretexto: No era su culpa. Malfoy siempre fue su enemigo, esa era su realidad.

Pero también le llegaba la voz del profesor Dumbledore recordándole sobre segundas oportunidades.

Decidió acallar la voz tanto de su cabeza como la de Dumbledore, pasando todo lo que podía del día con Ginny.

—Harry, ¿qué está pasando entre tú y Draco? —preguntó Ron a la mañana siguiente en el desayuno.

Harry lo miró extrañado y se encogió de hombros antes de seguir comiendo como si nada.

—¿En serio vas a fingir que no pasa nada? —preguntó Ron, indignado— Ustedes dos son como uña y mugre. No se separan si pueden evitarlo. Algunas veces temo que digan que la relación que tienes con Ginny se expandió para incluir a Draco también.

—¿Cómo uña mugre? —preguntó Harry, mirándolo con una ceja levantada—En ese caso, ¿qué somos tú y yo?

—¿Tú y yo? Nosotros somos como hermanos, Harry. No solo porque eres el novio de mi hermana, sino por todas las cosas que hemos pasado juntos. Tú fuiste mi primer amigo de verdad.

—¿Y Mafoy?

—Draco fue el primer mago de tu edad que conociste. El primer niño que te habló como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Recuerdo que siempre dices que las tonterías de pijo que hablaba Draco te parecían absurdas y graciosas. Que te recordaba a tu primo de una manera cómica y que no podías creer que alguien como él, tan correcto en su manera de hablar, vestirse y comportarse, quisiera hablar contigo con tanta alegría —respondió Ron con una sonrisa suave—. Ese es tu verdadero Draco, no aquel que viste en tu pesadilla, Harry.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?  ¿Malfoy te lo contó? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Nos lo contó a todos, mientras estabas con Ginny en el campo de Quidditch —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Los Slytherins no están contentos, pero al parecer eso les dio más motivación para conseguir una solución. 

—¿En serio?

—Ya sabes lo que dice el sombrero seleccionador de ustedes: “Los amigos que en Slytherin harás, para toda la vida serán”. Ellos no te van abandonar por un mal sueño, Harry.

—Ron, no era solo un “mal sueño”. Era mi vida. Era una pesadilla que viví por 17 años hasta que morí en manos de ese monstruo.

—Harry, escúchame —dijo Ron con voz firme—. Tal vez Draco no tenga los cojones para ponerte en tu lugar, pero yo sí lo haré. Voldemort está muerto —Harry jadeó fuertemente—, murió cuando eras un bebé…

—Pero él tiene pedazos de su alma ocultos en…

—Los Horrocruxes fueron destruidos un par de años después de su muerte —lo cortó Ron—. Está muerto, Harry. Él no va a regresar. Así que comienza a pensar si quieres seguir estancado en esa pesadilla de vida que tuviste o en esta vida que tienes.

Harry asintió, tomó sus cosas y salió del comedor sin mirar atrás. Ron no lo llamó, ni fue tras él. Necesitaba estar solo y su amigo lo entendía.

Mientras estaba sentado lo más cercano al lago que podía, pero a la vez lo más alejado de los tentáculos del calamar gigante, la mente de Harry repetía una y otra vez las palabras de Ron. Voldemort estaba muerto... para siempre.

¿Qué tipo de vida llevaba el Harry de este mundo? ¿Vivía aún con sus tíos en Privet Drive? Exceptuando la muerte de sus padres, ¿era eso lo peor que le había pasado en estos 17 años? ¿Pasaría los veranos con sus tíos? Tal vez ni eso hacía. Seguro pasaba sus veranos con Ron o con Malfoy.

Recordó la historia de cómo Malfoy y él se conocieron en la tienda de Madame Malkin. Nada parecido a como realmente se sintió cuando conoció al pomposo rubio. En esos tiempos, Harry no sabía sobre los peligros de Voldemort ni quién era Malfoy realmente, así que todo lo que pasó entre ellos se trataba solo de ellos dos. El Harry de este mundo había decidido ver a Malfoy como alguien divertido, alguien que por primera vez mostraba interés por Harry aunque solo fuera el niño de los antejos quebrados y la ropa cuatro tallas más grandes de lo debido. El niño que no sabía nada del mundo mágico. A ese niño, Malfoy le habló de Hogwarts, de Quidditch y de la pureza de la sangre. Sin saber que él era el famoso Harry Potter.

En su mundo, Harry se preguntó varias veces por qué. Conociendo a Malfoy como lo hacía, nunca pensó que le hablaría a un niño que lucía como Harry aquella vez. Siempre concluyó que Malfoy solo le habló para sentirse superior, para conseguirse otro lacayo que lo admirara. Ahora, _viéndolo de otra manera,_ quizás Malfoy solo quería poder hablar de las cosas que lo emocionaban con un niño de su edad y sin importar cómo luciera Harry, le dio una oportunidad.

El calamar salió y movió varios de sus tentáculos amenazadoramente.

Tres veces Harry se había preguntado qué sería de Malfoy si él no hubiera rechazado su amistad. Aquella noche en el baño donde le lanzó el Sectumsempra que casi lo mata; en la mansión Malfoy cuando les dijo a sus padres que no reconocía a Harry; y cuando Malfoy se apretaba fuertemente a él mientras volaban huyendo del fuego. Pero eran pensamientos efímeros que nunca tomaron raíz. En alguna parte, en otro mundo, Harry sí aceptó su amistad y al parecer se volvieron _como uña y mugre._

—Vas a llegar tarde a Herbología —dijo Malfoy detrás de él. Su voz sonaba firme, casi aburrida.

Harry se puso de pie, recogió sus cosas y comenzó a caminar al invernadero.

—Pensé que me estabas evitando —dijo Harry, mirando al rubio de medio lado.

Malfoy tenía un aire de indiferencia y arrogancia, muy parecido al Malfoy de su mundo. La única diferencia era que sus ojos brillaban de dolor.

_Como uña y mugre._

—Te estoy dando tu espacio, Harry —respondió sin mirarle—. Siempre que estás molesto conmigo pasas todo el tiempo posible con Ginny o Hermione hasta que se te pasa el enojo. Te conozco desde que somos niños, así que sería un tonto si a estas alturas no supiera lidiar con esto.

—¿Me molesto mucho contigo? —preguntó Harry mirándolo directamente.

Malfoy bajó la mirada, respiró hondo y botó el aire por la nariz lentamente, para luego volver a levantar la cabeza como si nada, con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

—No —respondió con firmeza—, rara vez discutimos. Creo que te has peleado con Ron muchas más veces de las que has discutido conmigo.

—Bueno, Ron se exaspera fácilmente —dijo Harry, con una media sonrisa.

—Y yo tiendo a darte la razón —dijo Malfoy, con algo de nostalgia.

El invernadero estaba a pocos pasos ya, pero algo en las palabras de Malfoy lo hizo detener sus pasos. Como si un hilo invisible lo jalara, Malfoy se detuvo también. Miraba al suelo, frunciendo el ceño. Cuando levantó la mirada, ésta fue a parar lejos del rostro de Harry.

—Harry —dijo suavemente—, te voy a dar todo el espacio que quieras, el que necesites, pero no dejaré de ser tu amigo. Y eso incluye tus deberes escolares, las prácticas de Quidditch y cuando te quedas mirando el calamar gigante por tanto tiempo que vas a llegar tarde a clases. Entiendo que tus recuerdos de mí sean una pesadilla y no me quieras a tu lado, pero mis recuerdos de nosotros son todo lo contrario. Y si algún día quieres verlos, son tuyos —Malfoy tragó tan fuerte que hasta hizo ruido—. Todos —y aun así esa palabra salió como un suspiro.

—No sé si esté listo para ver tus recuerdos de mí, Malfoy —dijo Harry, tratando de ser honesto sin sonar como un desgraciado. Aun así vio como Malfoy hacía una mueca de dolor. Siempre hacía lo mismo cuando lo llamaba por su apellido y por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo, Harry siempre lo notaba. 

—Le pedí a mi padre su pensadero. Dice que estará aquí el fin de semana —dijo Malfoy, girándose listo para llegar al invernadero —. Tal vez para entonces quieras ver alguno —y con eso, se marchó.

Posiblemente sí quisiera ver algún recuerdo, pero no de Malfoy.  Aún no.


	5. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 

El hecho de que fuera viernes y nadie hubiera encontrado algo que lo pudiera ayudar los tenía a todos frustrados. Muchas veces quiso decirles la verdad, pero en un mundo donde Voldemort había muerto hacía mucho tiempo, cosas oscuras como que te manden a otro universo sonaban a un pasaje solo de ida al ala de psiquiatría de San Mungo.

El pensadero llegaría al día siguiente. Malfoy almorzaría con su madre, quien le daría el preciado tesoro. O al menos así lo veían todos, como la única solución a los problemas de Harry. Llenarlo de recuerdos de una vida que nunca tuvo, sobre una persona que no era él.

Se rehusaba a usarlo, aunque aún no había ventilado ese pensamiento en voz alta, pues todos se esforzaban mucho por buscar una solución al problema a la vez hacían los deberes y estudiaban para los ÉXTASIS (que estaban a pocos meses de distancia). Harry se sentía conmovido por el trabajo que estaban haciendo, pero el pensar en ver al otro Harry contento con personas que le hicieron la vida miserable a él lo ponía enfermo.

Algunas veces se encontraba mirando a Crabbe con odio o a Zabini con asco. Hasta que estos, sintiendo los ojos de Harry sobre ellos, lo miraban con una amplia sonrisa. Siempre terminaba desviando la vista, avergonzado.

Las palabras del profesor Dumbledore eran su primer pensamiento todas las mañanas. No sabía si era un truco del viejo o su subconsciente hablándole. _Segundas Oportunidades._ Harry había concluido que era muy malo para dar segundas oportunidades. Aun más cuando sus recuerdos de la guerra eran algo de la semana pasada. Muy frescos, muy dolorosos e imposibles de dejar atrás.

Harry dejó de intentar leer sus notas de Encantamientos cuando Goyle entró a la habitación con una amplia sonrisa y caminó hasta la cama de Harry ofreciéndole lo que parecía un sobre.

—Toma, Harry —dijo, entregándole una carta—. Estaba en la lechucería cuando Hedwig llegó. Le dije que te entregaría la carta yo mismo. Creo que es de Sirius.

La mano que había estirado Harry para tomar la carta comenzó a temblar. Hedwig estaba con vida, al igual que Sirius. No lo podía creer, ni siquiera había pensado en que eso fuera posible.

Goyle lo miró preocupado y colocó la carta en la cama de Harry. Luego, con una tímida sonrisa se fue, dejándolo solo en la habitación.

Harry tomó la carta y la abrió rápidamente.

 

_Querido Harry:_

 

_El domingo me fui de Hogwarts pensando que estabas bien. Desde las gradas el golpe no se vio como gran cosa, pero según la carta que me envió Hermione, fue bastante grave. ¿Por qué no me has escrito para contarme? Remus se ha puesto a investigar sobre el asunto, pero de momento no ha encontrado nada. Ambos estamos de acuerdo en que un pensadero es la mejor, si no la única solución por ahora._

_Remus y yo te compartiremos gustosamente nuestros recuerdos. De momento estamos en Grecia, pero cortaremos nuestro viaje para verte. ¿Te vendrá bien el próximo fin de semana en Las Tres Escobas?_

_Escríbeme y cuéntame qué está pasando contigo._

_Aunque hayas olvidado todo lo demás, espero que nunca olvides lo mucho que te queremos, Harry. Y si no te acuerdas, Remus y yo siempre estaremos a tu lado para recordártelo._

_Sirius_

Harry leyó la carta varias veces hasta que las lágrimas se lo hicieron imposible. Sirius y Remus estaban con vida y juntos. Quería responderles inmediatamente, pero una vez listo con pergamino y pluma en mano, no supo qué escribir. Había perdido a Sirius hacía un par de años y a Remus unas cuantas horas antes de que él mismo muriera. Pero eso no podía contárselos. Al menos no en una carta.

 

_Queridos Sirius:_

 

_El próximo sábado en Las Tres Escobas suena perfecto. Sé lo mucho que me quieren y yo también los quiero. No hay forma de olvidarme de eso._

_Mi situación actual es algo incómoda, pero voy adaptándome poco a poco. Ya hablaremos de eso el próximo sábado._

_Estoy tan contento de saber de ti, padrino._

_Harry_

 

Sabía que su carta no decía nada realmente, pero entre más lo pensaba, llegaba a la conclusión de que era mejor contarles en persona sobre su situación. Volvió a leer la carta de Sirius: su padrino estaba vivo y lo vería en una semana. El Harry de este mundo lo tenía casi todo y él tenía que aprovecharlo mientras estuviera allí.

Malfoy entró en la habitación en ese momento, con el ceño fruncido y los labios muy apretados. Estaba molesto, eso era obvio, pero no parecía que estuviera molesto con Harry. De hecho ni volteó a mirarlo, solo dejó sus cosas en su escritorio y se acomodó en su cama con un libro, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

¿Conocería Malfoy a su padrino? Seguramente lo llamaría tío Sirius o algo así. ¿Se llevaría bien Sirius con Narcissa Malfoy y su esposo? Merlín, este mundo era un sinfín de preguntas para él. Tal vez debería reconsiderar el uso del pensadero. O simplemente disfrutar de lo que tenía en ese momento.

Dumbledore dijo que sería una segunda oportunidad, ¿por qué la estaba desaprovechando con preguntas y dudas, por qué no simplemente vivir y punto? Quizá incluso tenía que darle una segunda oportunidad a Malfoy y los demás estudiantes de Slytherin, porque estas personas en este mundo no eran los mismos que en el suyo. Ellos no habían hecho nada malo. Si se abría a la oportunidad que le estaba siendo brindada, cuando regresara a su mundo a terminar con Voldemort, lo haría por el Harry de este mundo y estas personas que desde el día uno habían mostrado amistad y cariño por él a pesar de su frío comportamiento.

Quién sabe, quizás cuando regresara a su mundo, si es que no moría del todo, las cosas podrían cambiar y Harry les daría entonces otra segunda oportunidad a ellos. 

Con eso en mente decidió dar el primer paso: hablar con Malfoy. Tal vez debía comenzar por no llamarlo Malfoy. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, no muy seguro de qué decir. Habían tenido una buena práctica de quidditch la tarde anterior. 

El equipo de Slytherin era muy bueno y organizado. Al parecer Harry era el capitán, pero Malfoy llevó el entrenamiento esa tarde. Llegó dando órdenes y alineamientos como si fuera cosa de todos los días y Harry siguió sus instrucciones como un jugador más. Al final de la práctica, Crabbe le palmeó la espalda quejándose de que Malfoy les había exprimido hasta la última gota de sudor y que extrañaban a su capitán. Solo entonces comprendió que él era el capitán y que el otro muchacho había tomado el control como favor para Harry, como lo había hecho varias veces en clases o en tontos detalles como decirle dónde encontrar los baños comunes de Slytherin. Como si se anticipara a lo que Harry podría necesitar.

Sí, el quidditch sonaba como un buen tema para iniciar una conversación, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Zabini entró a la habitación resoplando.

—En serio, Draco —dijo cruzándose de brazos. También parecía molesto pero Harry aún seguía aprendiendo a leer a los Slytherin.—¿Callahan?

—En serio, Blaise —repitió con burla sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

Harry trató de recordar quién era Callahan. Debía ser un Slytherin porque no le sonaba a alguien conocido.

Zabini miró con bastante enojo a Malfoy por varios segundos para después resoplar y salir de la habitación, dando un portazo. Malfoy no apartó en ningún momento su mirada del libro. Lo único que delató que no estaba del todo bien con lo que había pasado fue el suave suspiro que soltó. Malfoy suspiraba bastante... no suspiros de chica enamorada, sino más bien como si se pasara aguantando la respiración todo el tiempo —como si estuviera a la espera de algo—, para luego soltar el aire cuando nada sucedía.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Harry, mirándolo fijamente.

Malfoy apretó los labios por un segundo.

—Todo bien —dijo con tranquilidad, pasando la página de su libro.

—Sirius me escribió —dijo Harry sin saber muy bien por qué—. Dice que viene la próxima semana a verme.

—Pensé que estarían en Grecia por un mes —respondió Malfoy, mirando a Harry a la cara por primera vez desde aquella noche en la sala común.

—Hermione les contó lo que me pasó —comentó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Siguió mirando a Malfoy fijamente. Le parecía extraño y de cierta forma fascinante el hecho de que aún lo siguiera viendo a la cara, con el rostro relajado, casi inexpresivo.

—Ah —exclamó  bajando la mirada, nuevamente enfocado en su libro—, seguramente imaginó que tú no lo harías.

—Ni siquiera sabía que estaba con vida —dijo Harry sin pensarlo. Malfoy lo miró de nuevo, sorprendido—. Quiero decir…—cerró la boca y tragó seco.

Harry no hablaba de su otra vida con nadie, ni siquiera con Ginny, la única que le preguntaba de vez en cuando. Lo único que sabían era lo que Harry le había dicho a Malfoy aquella vez. Su mundo real era muy cruel y oscuro como para empañar la vida de sus amigos con historias de guerra y muerte.

—¿Tío Sirius está muerto? —preguntó el rubio con una mirada de espanto. _Tío Sirius_ fue todo lo que pudo pensar Harry—. _M_ _ierda_ —susurró, bajando la mirada a su libro nuevamente.

Esperaba que no le preguntara cómo había muerto Sirius porque realmente no quería vocalizar lo que la _t_ _ía Bellatrix_ le había hecho al _t_ _ío Sirius._

Pero segundas oportunidades, ¿cierto? Mejor no pensar en la muerte de su padrino.

El silencio en la habitación se hizo pesado. Malfoy ya no fingía que leía, simplemente miraba la página del libro fijamente. Harry miraba por la ventana: un Grindylow se detuvo frente a ella y lo miró por varios segundos para luego irse.

—Gracias por encargarte de la práctica de quidditch ayer —dijo, retomando su idea original de hablar de deportes.

—Sí, claro, no hay problema —respondió Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros.

El gesto le pareció tan anti-Malfoy. No recordaba jamás haber visto al rubio hacer eso en su mundo. Acá solo lo hacía con Harry. O al menos solo lo veía hacerlo con él.

—Malfoy... —comenzó a decir Harry, y este hizo la mueca de dolor siempre para luego cerrar los ojos y tomar aire, como si esperara un golpe o malas noticias—. Draco —dijo casi como un susurro.

Malfoy lo miró sorprendido y Harry tragó en seco. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, cualquier cosa, para no dejar el nombre _Draco_ flotando entre ellos.

—Draco —llamó Crabbe abriendo la puerta—, Callahan te busca. Está en la sala común.

Malfoy aún miraba a Harry con los ojos abiertos de par en par, aún esperando.

— ¿Draco? —repitió Crabbe.

Harry bajó la mirada liberando a Malfoy de esa extraña conexión que habían creado.

—Sí, ya voy —respondió el rubio con tranquilidad.

Harry no levantó la mirada hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Sentía su pecho apretado, como si necesitara gritar o llorar. El Grindylow tocó la ventana con su puño- tentáculo y cuando Harry lo miró, el animal le mostró la lengua y se fue rápidamente. Harry comenzó a reír cada vez más fuerte, hasta que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y ya no era risa lo que salía de su boca sino sollozos. Se acostó con la almohada sobre la cara y se echó a llorar, sintiendo como poco a poco toda la tensión que había acumulado desde que despertó en ese mundo iba desapareciendo.

 


	6. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Harry estaba sentado en el suelo en medio de la Sala de los Requerimientos con el pensadero de los Malfoy frente a él y una caja con viales llenos de recuerdos a su lado.

Era domingo por la mañana. Hermione le dio la caja apenas se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor a desayunar con ellos. Le explicó que habían decidido solo darle dos recuerdos: el de cuando se conocieron o cuando se hicieron amigos y algún recuerdo preferido que tuvieron con Harry. El pensadero estaba en la Sala de los Requerimientos esperando por él.

Harry realmente no quería ir a esa sala, pero armándose de valor pidió una habitación vacía, no más grande que un aula de clases, con pisos y paredes de piedra. Y eso fue lo que la sala le dio. Ron y Hermione se despidieron de él con un abrazo. A Malfoy, su supuesto mejor amigo, no lo había visto desde el viernes en la noche, cuando salió de la habitación ya que el tal Callahan preguntaba por él.

Supuso que Malfoy estaba bien, considerando que el pensadero estaba allí, lo que quería decir que había almorzado con Narcisa. Además, nadie lucía preocupado o comentaba su ausencia, al menos no en la habitación.

Tomó un vial. “Luna, la primera vez”, decía el papel adherido al vial. Lo alegró que fuera el primero en salir, ya que Luna era una opción segura.

Sacó el corcho y vertió el contenido del vial en el pensadero. La superficie comenzó a dar vueltas y Harry metió la cara, conteniendo el aliento.

 

_Harry y Malfoy estaban sentados en una banca en los jardines del castillo. Malfoy sostenía unl libro y ambos leían, con las cabezas juntas._

_A lo lejos se escuchaban risas, pero no de alegría, sino más bien de burla. Ambos levantaron las cabezas al mismo tiempo. No muy lejos, una niña de cabellos rubios caminaba descalza, mirando a todas partes a través de unos anteojos de colores._ _Malfoy dejó de leer para mirar a Harry y luego en dirección a la niña._

_—Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw, segundo año —comentó Malfoy con naturalidad, como si estuviera acostumbrado a decirle a Harry quienes eran todas las personas—. La llaman Loony, ¿sabes? Porque es un poco excéntrica._

_—¿Cómo te llamarían a ti si te conocieran, ya que estamos hablando de excéntricos? —preguntó el Harry de trece años del recuerdo, con una amplia sonrisa._

_Malfoy trataba de contener la sonrisa, pero le estaba costando bastante._

_—¿Qué tengo yo de excéntrico, a ver? —preguntó, levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa de medio lado._

_—Para comenzar, todos tus productos para el cabello —respondió el pequeño Harry, divertido._

_Las risas a lo lejos se volvieron más fuertes, más crueles. Luna tenía las manos extendidas hacia arriba y caminaba mirando al cielo. Se tropezó y quedó en el suelo boca abajo. Harry se levantó rápidamente y corrió ayudarla, Malfoy detrás de él. Los demás estudiantes reían y señalaban a Luna._

_Cuando Harry llegó con ella, la chica ya estaba sentada en el suelo. Se levantó los lentes y miró a Harry con sorpresa. Él le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Con una amplia sonrisa, ella aceptó la ayuda._

_—¿Qué hacías? —preguntó Harry mientras Luna se sacudía la tierra que tenía en la ropa._

_—Seguía a los Nargles —respondió Luna tranquilamente._

_Malfoy, a su lado, soltó una carcajada y tanto el Harry del recuerdo como él lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados._

_—Lovegood, para la próxima no persigas Nargles sola. Te puedes caer al lago —dijo Malfoy con una amplia sonrisa._

_Harry no estaba seguro de si se estaba burlando de Luna o si lo decía seriamente._

_Su otra versión sí parecía entender a este Malfoy, porque comenzó a sonreír y miró a su amigo como si fuera lo más fantástico que hubiera visto._

_—¿Te estás ofreciendo, Draco? —preguntó Harry dándole un par de codazos a su amigo._

_Malfoy rodó los ojos, aún sonriendo._

_—Claro, por qué no. Siempre he querido verlos —respondió, mirando a Luna—. Draco —se presentó, extendiendo su mano._

_—Lo sé —respondió ella, correspondiendo el gesto—. Y Harry —dijo ella, tomando la mano que Harry extendió—. Soy Luna, amiga de Ginny._

_—Bueno, toda amiga de Ginny es amiga nuestra —dijo Harry sonriendo._

 

Harry sacó la cabeza del pensadero y metió el recuerdo nuevamente al vial. La forma en que el Harry de este mundo había conocido a Luna era tan distinta a lo que había pasado en su mundo... Ver a los Threstals por primera vez había sido una sorpresa muy aterradora y que Luna le explicara que era por haber visto la muerte de Cedric lo había hecho todo peor. Se preguntó si Cedric también estaría con vida. Habría ganado el torneo de los tres magos, seguramente.

Tomó otro vial al azar y resultó ser de Parkinson. Su recuerdo favorito con Harry. Respiró hondo y lentamente soltó el aire por la boca para relajarse. O al menos eso pensaba que hacía, pues veía a Malfoy hacerlo todo el tiempo.

Abrió el vial, lo vertió en el pensadero y tomando una bocanada de aire, metió la cabeza.

 

_Estaban sentados en las gradas del campo de Quidditch. Uno al lado del otro con una manta cubriendo sus piernas. Se pasaban una botella de whisky de fuego y miraban a las estrellas._

_—Terminaré siendo una solterona —dijo Parkinson, con un suspiro._

_El Harry del recuerdo se parecía mucho a él, por lo que supuso que era un recuerdo reciente. Este Harry reía del comentario de la chica._

_—Pensé que te casarías con Draco —dijo Harry divertido, pasándole la botella a Parkinson, quien la tomó y bebió un largo trago._

_—Yo pensé que tú te casarías con Draco —dijo ella, arrastrando un poco las palabras._

_La botella estaba casi vacía. Harry volvió a reír, tomando la botella y dándole otro trago._

_—¿Por qué habría de casarme con Draco? —preguntó mirando a Parkinson, quien a su vez miraba fijamente las estrellas._

_—Algún día lo sabrás —respondió aún sin mirar a Harry— o tal vez no, es posible que nunca lo sepas._

_—¿Saber qué? —preguntó el chico frunciendo el ceño._

_—Cuánto te quiere —respondió ella mirándolo con intensidad— y cuánto lo quieres tú._

_—Yo sé cuánto me quiere —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros y tomando otro trago de la botella._

_Se la pasó a su amiga y tal vez el Harry del recuerdo no lo notó, pero él sí vio la mirada de tristeza que le dirigía Parkison. Como si a ese Harry le quedaran dos días de vida y no tuviera ni idea._

_¿Por qué lo miraba así? ¿Sería que Malfoy realmente no lo quería y Parkinson sabía la verdad? ¿Compadecía a su amigo por pensar que Malfoy realmente le tenía estima?_

_—Me gusta un chico —dijo ella volviendo su mirada al cielo estrellado—, pero solo Blaise lo sabe._

_—¿Qué sabe Blaise? —preguntó Harry, quitándose los anteojos y restregándose la cara con una mano._

_Harry sabía que su yo del recuerdo estaba muy borracho por haber hecho ese gesto._

_—Que me gusta Jason Callahan —explicó ella tomando el poco líquido que quedaba en la botella—. Supongo que será el único que sepa._

_—Ahora lo sé yo —dijo Harry, colocándose los anteojos nuevamente y mirando a la chica, extrañado._

_—Oh vamos, Harry, no recordarás nada de esto en la mañana —dijo ella divertida—. ¿Sabes cuántos secretos míos te he contado en medio de nuestras borracheras?_

_—Pensé que veníamos una vez al mes a beber al campo por tradición. Es nuestro momento especial —dijo Harry demasiado alto, como si no estuviera consciente de su tono de voz—. ¡Pansy! —exclamó indignado— ¿Me has estado usando de cofre de secretos sin que yo lo supiera?_

_Parkinson comenzó a reír suavemente, para poco a poco pasar de risas a carcajadas, hasta que se apretó el estómago de la risa. Harry, a su lado, reía también. El cuerpo de Harry quedó apoyado en el de Parkinson y ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry y rió en el cuello de su amigo.  Después de varios minutos, lentamente dejaron de reír. Estaban sin aire y todo lo que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones agitadas. Parkinson dejó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y miró el campo de Quidditch. Harry, por su parte, acomodó la manta que se le había caído y pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica._

_—Me acordaré de todo esto mañana —dijo Harry y la chica en sus brazos bufó —. ¡Lo prometo!_

_—Siempre dices lo mismo, Harry —dijo ella suavemente._

_—¿Por qué piensas que serás una solterona? Callahan no es mal chico —comentó Harry, apretando un poco más el cuerpo de la chica._

_—Salimos hace un par de días. Fue divertido. Al menos eso pensaba yo..._

_—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó Harry al ver que su amiga no decía más nada._

_—Ayer lo vi con Draco, en la sala común. Hablaban muy bajito y se sonreían —explicó ella—. Él puso su mano en el muslo de Draco y Draco le sonrió de esa manera coqueta que tiene cuando sabe que va a…_

_—Sí, se dé que miradas hablas —la interrumpió Harry con algo de amargura. Parkinson levantó la cabeza y lo miró sin decir nada por varios segundos—. ¿Por qué Draco saldría con un chico rubio, no basta con que él lo sea? —cuestionó Harry  mirando las estrellas— Debería salir con alguien con pelo no rubio —concluyó Harry._

_Parkinson comenzó a reír, contagiando nuevamente de risa a Harry. Cuando terminaron de reír soltaron un largo suspiro al unísono._

_—No le digas nada de esto a Draco —suplicó ella, casi susurrando._

_—No lo voy a recordar, ¿no? —dijo él con una sonrisa divertida._

_Qué irónico tuvo que haber sido para Parkison el hecho de que ahora su “amigo” no recordara no solo esta conversación sino el hecho de que se conociesen en lo absoluto._

_—Algún día recordarás nuestras conversaciones —dijo ella colocando nuevamente su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo— y sabrás cuán importante eres para mí, Harry. Mi vida cambió el momento en que fuiste seleccionado para Slytherin._

_—¡Pansy! —exclamó Harry, sorprendido._

_—Y cuando recuerdes —continuó ella con voz suave—, sabrás lo que siente realmente Draco por ti._

_—¿Qué siente Draco por mí? —preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño— ¿Acaso secretamente me odia y soy su enemigo mortal?_

_—Claro que no, tonto, Draco no podría odiarte ni aunque le hicieran un Imperius._

_—¿Entonces? —cuestionó Harry mirando en un ángulo bastante incómodo a la chica._

_Ella levantó la cabeza y miro con seriedad a Harry._

_—Harry, Draco está e…_

 

Harry parpadeó varias veces. Estaba fuera del recuerdo y no se había dado cuenta. Miró a su alrededor: seguía solo y todo estaba igual. ¿Acaso allí acababa el recuerdo? No podía ser, estaba incompleto. Volvió a meter la cabeza y la sacó en el mismo momento. El recuerdo llegaba hasta allí. Parkinson no terminaba de decir qué era lo qué sentía Malfoy por él.

Sintió un apretón en su corazón. El recuerdo era triste, pero a la vez muy íntimo. La Parkinson de este mundo era imponente, siempre se daba a notar, pero callaba cuando todos gritaban. Era muy observadora y siempre estaba mirando a todo el mundo sin dejar de hacer sus trabajos en clase. No parecía el tipo de persona que fuera a hablar de chicos o de sus sentimientos con alguien, pero al parecer sí lo hacía secretamente... con Harry.

Se preguntó si el Harry de este mundo realmente no recordaba sus conversaciones con Parkinson o si fingía amnesia por resaca solo para que su amiga se sintiera más tranquila. Era triste pensar que Parkinson había perdido a su confidente y más ahora que al parecer lo de Callahan y Malfoy continuaba.

Guardó el recuerdo de Parkinson, algo molesto. ¿Cómo era posible que Malfoy le hiciera eso a su amiga? ¿Y por qué Zabini no hacía nada al respecto?

Tomó el vial que decía “Blaise, primera vez” y lo vertió en el pensadero.

 

_—Este es Blaise —presentó Malfoy a un niño de cabellos castaños oscuros y piel acaramelada. Blaise sonrió ampliamente y le tendió la mano a Harry, quien la tomó con una pequeña sonrisa—, dicen que su mamá se ha casado siete veces y mata a sus esposos por el dinero —susurró Malfoy a Harry._

_El Harry del recuerdo miraba a Malfoy, sorprendido. El Harry de verdad lo miraba indignado: ¡qué cosa más horrible para decir sobre un amigo y su madre! Sobre todo a esa edad. Y el susurro no fue tan susurro porque Zabini lo había escuchado y miraba al suelo, sonrojado.  Se notaba que el pobre niño se sentía humillado. Habían varios Slytherin de todas las edades alrededor de ellos escuchando la conversación, susurrando entre ellos y mirando a Zabini con curiosidad o desdén._

_—Mis tíos son muggles y me tratan como un sirviente porque me odian y odian la magia. Mi habitación es realmente la alacena debajo de la escalera —le contó Harry a Zabini, tomándolo de la mano, al parecer con la intención de hacer que el chico lo mirara._

_Zabini levantó la mirada con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Harry le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Los susurros se volvieron más insistentes después de la historia de Harry. Malfoy, por su parte, miraba a Harry con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que la boca. Finalmente la cerró y miró a todas las personas a su alrededor con miedo, como si estuviera esperando las burlas y los comentarios mal intencionado de los mayores._

_Zabini asintió y le sonrió tímidamente al pequeño Harry. Notó que la reacción del chico se debió a que Harry le había apretado un poco la mano. Supuso que era una pregunta silenciosa: ¿estás bien? Y Zabini le había respondido._

_En ese momento, un prefecto se hizo escuchar y mandó a todos a la cama. Harry comenzó a caminar en dirección a las habitaciones, aún tomado de la mano de Zabini. Este le seguía con una amplia sonrisa. Detrás de ellos, Malfoy caminaba cabizbajo._

 

Harry salió del recuerdo y lo guardó. Cerró la caja y se acostó en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Su vida con los Dursley al parecer había sido la misma. Se preguntó en qué momento Sirius había quedado libre, si es que en algún momento fue a Azkaban. ¿Viviría Harry con él?  Sabía que estaba evitando en cierta forma el pensar en lo que acababa de ver. Un Harry a quien no le importaba humillarse para consolar a un chico que acababa de conocer.

Se preguntaba qué tipo de relación tenían el Harry de este mundo y Zabini. De todo el tiempo que había estado Harry en ese mundo, con una de las personas que menos interactuaba era con Zabini.

De hecho interactuaba muy poco con todos los Slytherin. Crabbe y Goyle eran los que más le hablaban, como si olvidaran que Harry no recordaba quiénes eran ellos. A lo mejor era así. Malfoy desaparecía por completo. Parkinson hablaba con todo el mundo y comentaba en las conversaciones que participaba Harry, pero nunca hablaba directamente con él. Zabini era una sombra. Siempre estaba allí, pero callado. Harry cayó en la cuenta de que no había intercambiado ni una sola palabra con Zabini desde que Hermione les había dicho lo de su memoria. 

Zabini estaba allí, pero nunca le hablaba. Sabía que esa no era la personalidad del chico. Lo había visto interactuar con los demás muchas veces. Todos siempre reían cuando estaban con Zabini. El único que refunfuñaba en su presencia era Malfoy, suponía que era porque su amigo siempre lo estaba regañando por algo.

¿Regañaba Zabini también a Harry? ¿O sería que solo lo hacía porque ese era el trabajo de Harry y como él no lo recordaba, ahora Zabini regañaba a Malfoy en su lugar?

Escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta y abrió los ojos para sentarse. Había aparecido una puerta de madera en la pared frente a él. La puerta se abrió y Hermione entró, levitando una bandeja.

—Hora de almorzar —anunció, caminando hacia Harry.

El estómago de Harry gruñó, totalmente de acuerdo con Hermione. Con una amplia sonrisa, Harry le pidió a la sala una mesa con dos sillas para sentarse a comer con su amiga.


End file.
